


A Little Normalcy in Spiderman's Life - A Spideypool One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: Now that Deadpool is good looking, Peter develops jealousy and insecurities.





	A Little Normalcy in Spiderman's Life - A Spideypool One Shot

“Here’s your check, Mr. Wilson.”  
Here’s your check, Mr. Wilson. Peter mimicked the big chested blonde waitress in his head.   
He couldn’t stand when his boyfriend was hit on in front of him. With Wade’s face healed due to a serum he had found that could be easily injected, he was insanely attractive. Peter had told Wade before that he didn’t care about the scars on his face along with his body, but it wasn’t just the looks Wade wanted. Peter figured he wouldn’t argue with his boyfriend over it because, well, Wade was going to do whatever he wanted anyway.   
Not to say Peter didn’t love that he could now finally touch his lover’s face without feeling jagged scars and lines, he did, he just knew that he couldn’t keep Wade’s new image all to himself. He was going to have to share with the rest of the world.   
When the waitress walked away, making it clearly noticeable that she had an outstanding backside to accompany that chest of hers, Peter rolled his eyes and sipped at his water.   
“Are you friends with everybody that works here or what, Mr. Wilson?” Peter did his best to imitate the girl again.  
“Uh, I’m a regular here, Petey. And you know, I think it’s a very smart business tactic to know your customers’ names. Hey, like I said, I’m a regular. Plus, I’m Wade Wilson. Do you honestly think anyone could forget me?”   
Peter held up his chin with one hand and fingered the surface of his glass making the condensation drip down the sides.   
“You are unforgettable,” Peter said, trying as hard as he could to not show any signs of jealousy.   
The waitress came back and fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
Wade smiled and handed her $40.00 to pay for the bill and then slipped her a twenty.  
“That’s for you.”   
She smiled brightly and placed her hand on his arm a small giggle escaped her lips, “You are such a sweetie, Wade! Peter’s so lucky to have you.”  
Peter let out a muffled ‘hmmph’ and grinded his teeth as he watched her stupid fucking hand glide up and down Wade’s arm.   
She left with the money, but of course, not leaving without giving Wade the most flirtatious look leaving Peter so completely vexed.   
When they got up from their seats and started for the door, Wade reached for his lover’s hand. Peter shyed away from Wade’s touch and put his hands in his pockets.   
“Babe, is everything okay?”   
“Well, I just watched my boyfriend flirt with some girl right in front of me. I’m pretty sure she could’ve dry humped you had we stay any longer.”   
Wade threw his head back and laughed, “You’re mad because of her?”  
“Yes, I’m mad. And don’t laugh at me. How would you like it if I flirted with someone else in front of you? Oh wait, I distinctly remember that conversation I was having with Harry which was so rudely interrupted by your fist against his face!”  
The taller man just rolled his eyes, “He was flirting. Practically eye fucking you.”  
“Oh my god,” Peter started before walking down the sidewalk totally uncaring as to his partner following him or not.   
“Why are you really mad?” Wade asked as he caught up, his breath catching every so many seconds.  
Peter just ignored him and kept walking.   
“Parker, fuck, just tell me why you’re mad at me!”   
With one swift movement, Peter turned around with the angriest look on his face.  
“Just because the scars are gone doesn’t mean you have to fucking flaunt it around to everybody!”   
Wade just stood there silent. Peter was the only reason Wade had even considered the serum. It would clear up his scars and take away his healing powers so that he could live an actual life with Peter, give him just a little normalcy in Spiderman’s crazy life, be something beautiful that Peter could be proud of.   
“Pete.”   
Peter looked down at his feet before Wade took him into his arms, pulling him in tightly and close.   
“If anyone should be scared of losing the other or intimidated, it should be me. Look, I should own up to flirting a little back there and I’m sorry that it made you uncomfortable. Just know, I have way too much fun with your cute little ass to ever leave you for someone else. I won’t ever go. Unless you want me to. I love you.”   
Peter smiled and kissed Wade’s lips, hoping that the kiss would be accepted as an apology.   
“Well, and your dads would probably come after me and try to fucking murder me for breaking little Petey’s heart.”


End file.
